


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by zahrabane



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Midsummer Night's Dream AU, F/M, Faerie Magic, M/M, Malec, This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written, Updates Monday and Friday, clace, love spells, ridiculous fun for Shakespeare and non-Shakespeare fans alike, saia, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/pseuds/zahrabane
Summary: “The course of true love never did run smooth.”-Magnus and Alec have to run away from Alicante so they can be married in secret. Someone has given Clary a mysterious faerie potion, making her think she’s in love with Alec and breaking Jace’s heart. Luke and Simon prepare to put on a play for Duke Aldertree’s wedding. When everyone ends up in a forest full of faerie magic, what could possibly go wrong? A Midsummer Night’s Dream AU where true love prevails in the most ridiculous of times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have regular updates every Monday and Friday until we reach our comedic end! The fic is complete, it’s just in editing. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta and plotter-in-crime, [Alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney).
> 
> Here's a character list for any Shakespeare fans:  
>  **Magnus Bane** as _Lysander,_ in love with Alec  
>  **Alec Lightwood** as _Hermia_ , son of Robert, in love with Magnus  
>  **Clary Fairchild** as _Demetrius_ , ex-lover of Jace and wishing to wed Alec  
>  **Jace Herondale** as _Helena_ , in love with Clary  
>  **Robert Lightwood** as _Egeus_ , father to Alec  
>  **Victor Aldertree** as _Theseus_ , Duke of Athens  
>  **Camille Belcourt** as _Hippolyta_ , betrothed to Theseus  
>  **Sebastian Morgenstern** as _Oberon_ , King of Faeries  
>  **The Seelie Queen** as _Titania_ , Queen of Faeries  
>  **Meliorn** as _Puck_ , a Faerie  
>  **Luke Garroway** as _Quince_ , Carpenter and leader of the craftsmen  
>  **Simon Lewis** as _Bottom_ , the Weaver  
>  **Maia Roberts** as _Flute_ , the Bellow-Mender  
>  **Ollie Wilson** as _Snug_ , the Joiner  
>  **Alaric Rodriguez** as _Snout_ the Joiner  
>  **Maureen Johnson** as _Starveling_ the Tailor  
>  **Kaelie** as _Peasblossom_ , a Fairy  
>  **Mark Blackthorn** as the small half-human the Seelie Queen adopts  
>  **Underhill** as an attendant to Duke Aldertree

Alicante was abuzz. Duke Aldertree was to marry his new bride in just two short days, and had sent out his servants to have the entire city brought forth to good spirits, whether they were feeling festive or not. Word on the street was, that Aldertree had wooed his new bride in battle by slaying thousands of her people. This was apt to make any bride a little down before a wedding, so Aldertree was overcompensating by enforcing much joy and revelling in the streets. The city was swept up in decorations, and fountains flowed with fairy juice and other delectable delirium inducing substances.

The people of Alicante, however, had little sympathy for the lady who was set to marry their Duke. Camille Belcourt was the vicious Queen of a clan that neighboured their city, known for attacking with little provocation. They thought perhaps all the pretty banners and free-flowing fairy juice were just a distraction by their Duke so no one would cause a fuss about the marriage. The least charitable citizens saw it as a power-grab by the ruthless Camille. However, no one could say no to free food and drink, especially not the citizens of Alicante, who had been through a great many battles recently.

Aldertree was just about to enforce further festivities when one of his noblemen, Robert Lightwood, appeared in his court with his eldest son, Alec Lightwood. Two of Alec’s peers, Magnus Bane and Clarissa Fairchild, followed closely behind.

Alec Lightwood looked annoyed, as if coming to visit the Duke was causing him great personal grievance. Magnus Bane was dressed extravagantly, a haughty look on his face that spoke of defiance. Aldertree privately thought that him and young Alec could cause a lot of trouble together under the correct circumstances.

Clarissa Fairchild was dressed elegantly, if a little oddly. However, the oddest thing about her was the way she was walking, skipping after Alec as if she were a lovesick fairy in a forest, casting him longing glances. Aldertree thought he had seen her just last week exchanging the same looks with the Herondale boy when they were _supposed_ to be attending to wedding matters. The hearts of the young really were fickle.

“Greetings Duke Aldertree!” Robert Lightwood exclaimed. He always had been a bit extra. “Congratulations on your pending nuptials!”

“Thank you, Robert. How may I help you?”

“I have a grievance against my eldest son,” Robert started, ushering Alec into the sight. “He has made me full of a vexation I am sure only you can cure.”

“Go on,” Aldertree encouraged.

“I have given him consent to marry young Clarissa Fairchild, a woman of strong family and many fortunes! However, he has defied me and insisted on marrying this _Magnus Bane_ fellow you see before you, entirely against my wishes.” Robert gestured between Clarissa and Magnus, as though anyone could see that Clarissa was clearly the superior marriage prospect. Alec rolled his eyes spectacularly. “Magnus Bane has seduced my son, sending him love notes and trinkets, acting in an entirely inappropriate way.”

Alec’s hand went involuntarily to a classic-looking golden band around his wrist as he continued glaring at his father.

“Well, Alec, what do you have to say for yourself?” asked Aldertree. “Clarissa seems a fine young woman.”

“Magnus is a fine young man,” Alec shot back.

“Your father counts Clarissa as worthier, and so must you.”

“Perhaps my father should try looking through my eyes.”

“It is you who must look through his eyes.”

“Enough,” said Alec. “I ask you to pardon me, but if you will not, I would like to know the consequences of my defiance.”

Aldertree was growing tired of this already. He did not have time to control the unruly youth of Idris when he had wedding festivities to enforce on his subjects. So he brought down the full force of the law, hoping it would settle this ridiculous matter once and for all.

“Death,” Aldertree stated mildly. “Now go on, young Alec, and do as your father wishes.”

Aldertree saw then in Alec’s eyes that he was not going down without a fight.

“You do not have sovereignty over my heart,” Alec insisted.

The passion of youth was overwhelming. Aldertree was fed up with this situation, and came to the conclusion that it would be much better to deal with this wedding drama after his own wedding.

“Take time to think Alec. In two days my wedding will be held, after which you must decide. Death, or wed Clarissa Fairchild. The only other option for you is to live a chaste life, by joining the Silent Brotherhood of Monks.”

Aldertree thought that, all in all, he was being quite generous with his offer. But of course the lovers and would-be finance’s had to give their two cents.

“Magnus,” Clarissa insisted. “you know this is totally crazy. You know I belong with Alec.” She cast Magnus that determined gaze he used to admire so much. Now it caused a concerned look to come about his face, like he was worried for her mental well-being.

She turned about scorned, trying to appeal to Alec.

“Alec, I could draw you a thousand times, and paint you every morning. A face with such classic beauty as yours should not go undocumented.”

“Clary, you have Robert’s love,” Magnus said, losing patience. “Why don’t you marry him, and let me have Alec?”

Clary gave a startled gasp, looking scandalized.

Robert chose to ignore Magnus’ rather improper advice.

“It is true she has my love,” Robert affirmed. “And Alec is my child, thus she has his as well.”

“Robert be sensible,” Magnus implored, “I have as many possessions as Clary, yet my love is greater. Alexander loves me, does that count for nothing?”

“And how will you provide Alec with children?” Robert asked. “Who will carry on the Lightwood name?”

Alec looked like the Lightwood name was the last thing on his mind as he gazed on Magnus like he was the finest in all of Alicante. Aldertree had to admit that Magnus had style, but he could understand Robert’s concern of wanting his noble name carried forth. If Magnus was wounded by this attack, he hid it well.

“You speak of loving Clary, yet did you not see how she gazed on your son’s parabatai, Jace, just last week?” Magnus continued. “They were to be married, and now suddenly you believe she loves your son? Surely you can see this whole thing is a product of ridiculous fairy charm. Even when she speaks of being with him, it seems she is only speaking of having him at her disposal as some sort of model for her art. Let me love Alexander. My love is pure.”

Aldertree could not have anyone denouncing fairy potions and charms before the great revel that was to be his wedding.

“Alright, enough of this nonsense. I have given my deadline for Alec to make his decision. Obey your father or face your death, or worse, a life of chastity and brotherhood.” Aldertree gave Alec what he thought was a rather stern and threatening look. “Now come Robert and Clarissa, I have wedding matters to discuss with you both.”

“Of course Duke Aldertree,” Robert said, making a ridiculous bow. Him and Clary followed Aldertree out of the room.

 

Alec was left alone with Magnus. He felt like the life had been kicked out of him. It had taken all of his confidence and courage to stand up for his love of Magnus to his father, and yet it had been for naught. He fiddled with his bracelet, unable to look at Magnus in the face of his own failure.

Magnus moved towards Alec, hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

“Darling, why are you so pale?” he murmured. “Surely you haven’t given up hope already.”

“This is an utter disaster, Magnus.”

“The course of true love never did run smooth.”

“To choose love by another’s eye is hell,” Alec said forlornly.

“Even those who have been free to choose have had to fight war, sickness, or death for true love,” Magnus declared. If Alec was steadfast and realistic in his love, Magnus was the dreamer of the two. He believed love could conquer anything, and loved to tell stories of old of great conquests and hardships, all suffered in the name of love. All made worth it by the sweet reward of a happy ending.

“I love you,” Alec assured Magnus, “and if there is any battle to be fought, I am there for it.”

Alec expected Magnus to sigh wistfully, to go home and devise some absurd plan inspired by the histories they had learned at the academy. But Magnus faced Alec, that brilliant sparkle in his eye that Alec loved, and surprised him yet again.

“I have a plan, my love. I have a widowed aunt near the edges of Alicante, past the forests of Idris. She considers me a son, and would welcome us. There, Duke Aldertree has no jurisdiction. Run away with me tonight, and we will marry there.”

Alec just stared, getting lost in Magnus all over again. He thought he had never been more beautiful than in this moment, buzzing with excitement and a brilliant plan. If Alec appreciated Magnus’ beauty, his silky hair and his golden eyes and his perfectly formed body, then he appreciated his lover’s daring and wit a thousand times over.

“If you love me as I love you,” Magnus said softly, vulnerability showing in the slightest movement of his brow, the soft dimming of his eyes, “meet me where we spent that last  afternoon in the forest, and we will go from there.”

“By the angel Magnus, I will be there just past dusk,” Alec promised.

“Keep faith then, Alexander. I think we best leave town before we receive a new Duchess anyhow.”

Footsteps fell in the grand hall, breaking their solitude and distracting Alec from Magnus’ last thought. Alec’s parabatai, Jace, stalked into the hall. Alec could tell even from this far away that Jace was very, very upset. Upset in a way only one person could make him upset: Clary Fairchild.

Alec shot a glance at Magnus, warning him.

“Jace, my dear friend!” he called nervously. Jace always was a bit of a hurricane when he was upset. “How are you doing?”

“You call me your dear?” Jace asked, affronted. “Is that what Clary calls you as well?”  
“I don’t know what’s got into Clary’s head,” Alec protested. “I’ve never done a thing to encourage her, you know she’s not my type.”

“I wish I was her type,” Jace said bitterly.

“But you _were_ her type just a week ago!” Alec protested. “Something very strange is going on. Magnus mentioned that it could be a faerie charm.”

“But who would do this to us?” Jace asked, mistified.

For just a moment a dark thought crossed Alec’s mind, the thought that his father could be behind it all, that he was that desperate that Alec should have a wife. Alec dismissed this thought immediately, feeling immensely guilty for even thinking that at all. His father would never do that to Jace.

“I don’t know,” Alec said hastily. “Perhaps soon it will wear off and she will remember you?”

“How can she remember me when she looks constantly on you?”

“Worry not, Jace,” Alec assured him. “I will be gone before tonight ends and she will soon forget me.”

“Tonight we will steal through the gate of Alicante to be married outside the jurisdiction of Aldertree,” Magnus informed Jace, positively buzzing with excitement. “But now I must go make preparations. I will see you tonight, my love.” He walked over to Alec, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Alec blushed. He had never been claimed like that in front of another person before, even if that other person was only Jace.

“Tonight,” Alec promised. He watched Magnus go, thinking that the sun couldn’t set fast enough.

Alec turned back to his parabatai’s heartbroken face. He felt useless, unsure of what to do to help him. He thought perhaps the best course of action was to make his departure hasty, disappearing into the night only to return months or years later, to find Jace and Clary happily married once Clary had forgotten all about him. It still bewildered him that Clary thought about him at all.

“Jace, I must go. But I will pray that soon, Clary comes to love you as Magnus loves me.”

Alec thought Jace had a troublesome look in his eye, the same one he recognized from youth. It was the look that always warned Alec that him and Jace were about to get in a good deal of trouble. But Alec did not have time to dwell on that. He was running away to be married tonight, and it was all he could think of.

Alec all but ran from the hall, leaving Jace alone yet again.

Jace felt a plan forming. If his parabatai was to abandon him at a time like this, he would have to take matters into his own hands. If Clary heard that Alec was running away into the woods to marry Magnus, he was sure she would follow, and Jace could follow her. Perhaps then Clary would see that Alec was a lost cause. Perhaps then the spell over Clary’s heart would break, and she would come to see Jace as worthy of her love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: the silly playmakers and trouble-making faeries.  
> What kind of mischief will they cause for Malec and Clace? Read on to find out. 
> 
> Thank you [Alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney) for betaing!

On the other side of Alicante, in a small cottage near the gate, many craftspeople were very seriously discussing the Duke’s wedding. No revelry was occurring here, as this was a rather solemn matter that Luke Garroway took pride in leading.

The chatting was incessant, and Luke decided it was time to bring order to the room.

“Is everyone here?” he called in his low, commanding voice. He stood up for effect. He was much taller than everyone else.

“You had better call them one-by-one,” a young man named Simon suggested.

“Very well,” Luke agreed. He picked up the script. “Here is a list of everyone who has been chosen for the momentous event of performing for the wedding of the Duke and future Duchess.” Absolute silence fell in the room, accenting the importance of this event in the lives of everyone there. If they had only received the commission for the play because no self respecting company wanted to play for the soon-to-be Dutchess Camille Belcourt, these young people didn’t need to know.

“But what play are we performing?” Simon interrupted.

“Our play is called _The Very Lamentable Comedy and Most Cruel Death of Pyramus and Thisbe,”_ Luke answered.

“Sounds like the perfect play for a joyous wedding!”

“Yes,” Luke nodded. “And you are to play Pyramus himself.”

“Pyramus!” Simon exclaimed. “Who is he?”

“The hero of the play. A brave lover who kills himself for love.”

“I shall play him with the utmost romance for the newly wedded couple,” Simon promised.

“Now Maia,” Luke continued. “You are set to play Thisbe.”

Maia looked up from her book.

“Is that a warring knight?” she asked.

“No no,” Luke said. “Rather, it is Pyramus’ love.”

Simon winked at Maia and she rolled her eyes fondly.

“That’s fine, I suppose,” she agreed. “Though I really would rather play a knight.” She went back to her book, ignoring the scathing look that Maureen was casting her.

“Maureen,” Luke called next, “you are to play Thisbe’s mother.” Before Maureen could protest, he moved down the list. “And you, Alaric, are to play Pyramus’ father.”

Alaric nodded in agreement.

“I will play Thisbe’s father, and finally, we will have Ollie playing the part of the Lion!”

“The Lion!” Ollie nearly jumped up from her chair. “Do I have many lines? May I study the script?”

“Fear not, your job is simply to roar at the appropriate time,” Luke assured her.

“Roar!” Simon yelled. “Why, I’m great at roaring! I’ve watched so many plays where there’s roaring. If you need another person to roar I could show you-”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Simon,” Luke chastised, stopping him before he had a chance to start roaring right there in the cabin. “The part of Pyramus will keep you busy enough and Ollie is perfectly capable of doing a rather frightening roar.

“What if I frighten the new Dutchess with my roar?!” Ollie asked.

“I won’t be worried about that,” Luke commented dryly.

“We must set forth to practice immediately!” Simon said.

“Yes,” Luke agreed. “Best to practice in the woods, so no one can see us.”

“Perfect! We will practice in the woods night and day, and become the best playmaking company the Duke and Duchess have ever seen!” Simon was getting far too enthusiastic, but Luke thought it might be good for the company, so he let it slide.

“Meet at the Duke’s oak at the edge of the forest at dawn tomorrow,” he instructed everyone. There were nods all around him, and Luke thought that maybe, just maybe, they could pull this off.

***

To the casual observer, Meliorn was simply a fair folk on a walk through the forest during a rather fair evening. At least, that’s what he hoped he had appeared as. In truth, Meliorn was a very bored faerie in search of some mischief. All faeries loved to play a good trick or two on a mortal to pass the time, but Meliorn was particularly adept at causing trouble. Perhaps because he was half-human himself, he understood better than the average faerie which buttons to push and how to maximize the trouble caused.

Meliorn was just about to give up on the forest, heading into the city of Alicante where surely there would be a maiden or two to tease - hopefully Isabelle Lightwood would be out, she was a beautiful mortal that delighted in meeting him - when another faerie crossed his path.

This faerie wore the garb of the Seelie Queen’s court, and Meliorn vaguely recognized him from days of old.

“Greetings, spirit,” he called out.

“Greetings,” faerie answered, meeting him under the moonlight of a clearing.

“What brings you out to the forest tonight?”

“Just out for a wander. Say, aren’t you Meliorn the trickster?”

Meliorn smirked. He liked to have a bit of fun, sure, but didn’t all fair folk? However, if a faerie of the Queen was here, he did in fact have an important task to fulfill; that of keeping her away from the King.

“I do not know where that name comes from. But I do have an important message for you.”

“For our Queen?”

“Precisely. King Sebastian is hosting his revels here tonight. Make sure the Queen does not cross his path. The king is rather displeased that she will not give him the Blackthorn boy for his court, and it would be unwise for her to appear.”

“It may be too late,” the faerie said. “The Queen is approaching.”

Meliorn looked around the meadow, and saw the dark shadow of the king from the other side.

“So is the King,” Meliorn noted. “This should be delightful”

The King and Queen met in the middle of the meadow, just before Meliorn and the faerie. Their looks were mutinous, cutting directly towards each other and ignoring everything else around them.

“Not looking too good in this light,” King Sebastian greeted the Seelie Queen.

“What are you, jealous?” scoffed the Queen. “Come faeries, let’s leave this place,” she addressed Meliorn and the other faerie, as if they were pawns she could steal from the King.  

“Am I not your husband?” the King asked. Meliorn sensed a battle brewing between the two. The King and Queen of Faerie had to be the most dramatic couple he knew, so he settled in, hoping the fight would lead to something interesting.

“Perhaps if you treated me as a wife,” the Queen snapped, “instead of running around with Camille Belcourt. I’m sure you’re bringing _such_ love and prosperity to the area for her wedding to the Duke.”

“Oh how can you speak of Camille and I, when it was you who was running into Robert Lightwood’s chambers by the moonlight just a fortnight ago?!”

“You are speaking in jealousy! Look at what our hatred does!” The Seelie Queen gestured around the Meadow, which Meliorn noted was not so lush as it was a century ago. “You never meet me anymore, and this is the consequence. Nature suffers, so that you may make me suffer.”

“Well why don’t you fix it then? All I want is that half-faerie you have in your care. Is that so much to ask?

“I will not buy your love with this child. His mother was dear to me and I promised to raise him.”

“How long are you staying here?” King Sebastian asked, changing the subject coldly.

“Perhaps until after the wedding of Aldertree,” the Queen shrugged. “Would you care to join our revels, or will you continue to shun me?”

“Give me Mark Blackthorn and I’ll come with you.”

“Never.” The Seelie Queen turned from the King, gesturing to the faerie to leave. She stalked off, proud and haughty as always.

This left Meliorn with King Sebastian. Meliorn wondered what the King would ask of him next. His facial expression was blank, but Meliorn hoped whatever he would be asked would lead to an interesting night. It usually did with King Sebastian, which was why Meliorn had stayed instead of following after the Seelie Queen.

“Do you remember,” the King mused, “that pretty little flower I told you of so long ago that I said had been pierced by Cupid’s arrow?”

“I do,” Meliorn replied. This was indeed going to be a delightful time.

“Smear the juice on anyone’s eyelids as they sleep, and they fall in love with the first person they see.”

“A potent flower, that is.”

“And perfect for the jest I wish to play. The Seelie Queen has angered me greatly, but don’t you think it would bring great joy into the forest to see her fall in love with, I don’t know, an ass or a horse?”

“That would bring much laughter to the forest, your highness.”

“Fetch me the flowers, then.”

And Meliorn went to do just that.

King Sebastian walked around the meadow, waiting for Meliorn’s returning and plotting which animal it would be funniest to make the Seelie Queen fall in love with. An ass would surely be funniest, but if he couldn’t find a proper donkey he supposed a bull from town might do. Once she was infatuated with an animal, it would be easy to steal Mark Blackthorn from her. He was just thinking of who best to steal a bull from in Alicante when he heard two of its citizens just in the forest before him.

It sounded to be two lovers in a quarrel. The king halted his movement, listening attentively. He may have been a non-human regal, but that didn’t put him above hearing a bit of juicy mortal gossip every now and then.

“Stop following me!” A young lady exclaimed. “I don’t love you anymore. Where are Alec and Magnus? You promised me they would be here.”

The lady stomped single-mindedly through the forest, a young man nearly running after her. Even from this far away, King Sebastian could sense that there was something off about her. Faerie magic clung to her, taking hostage of her heart. He wondered who had done such a thing to her.

“How quickly you have forgotten our love!” A young man’s voice came. “What has come over you? I swear you are not yourself, just let me stay with you.”

“Looking at you makes me sick,” the lady spat. “I am pursuing the fine angles of Alec’s face, that I may paint him as a Greek god.”

“Neglect me for your work, fine,” the young man said. “But allow me some, any place in your heart.”

“Do I lead you on? Give you any indication of my love? Why are you here?”

“Does Alec give you any of his? I am here because I love you, Clary, and I will not leave you alone in this condition.”

“You are full of mischief,” Clary said. “I am going on to find Alec, do what you will.”

Clary stalked off further into the forest, the young man hastening after her. The King was highly intrigued. Had Aldertree’s festivities taken a dark turn already? He knew the Duke was serving faerie food and drink, which was inadvisable to mortals, but this seemed a rather direct charm. Some other mortal must have gotten ahold of faerie magic somehow.

This had to be fixed. King Sebastian couldn’t have mortals traipsing around in his forest having lover’s quarrels while he was trying to host a revel.

Meliorn was back, with a handful of Cupid’s flowers. The King plucked several out of Meliorn’s hands, examining them carefully.

“These are perfect,” the King said delightedly. “I must be off to put them to use.”

Meliorn nodded, turning away. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn’t going to participate in the next stage of tonight’s adventure, but when it came to the King and Queen, sometimes it was best to let them play out their own drama. Besides, he had a few flowers left for himself. He could find good use for them.

“Wait,” the King called after Meliorn. “There are a couple of citizens of Alicante in this forest, having a lover’s quarrel. The one with the fiery red hair has come under some sort of faerie charm and love has been lost. I have left you enough flowers. Go now and use them so that love may be restored and they may leave.”

“Of course my lord,” Meliorn replied. They set off in opposite directions in the forest, the scent of Cupid’s flowers heavy in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! Next we'll see what trouble Meliorn causes with these mysterious flowers in the new chapter on Monday.  
> You can come find me on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) or on twitter as [@zahra_bane](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Alec forced us to go ever-so-slightly off course. I couldn't stop him, my beta, [Alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney), couldn't stop him, really no one could stop him. He is a determined man.

The Seelie Queen was in her element. The faeries of her court were all dancing around her, singing and having a merry time. So joyous was the party that even the trees and small creatures of the forest seemed to dance with them as the faeries began a song, delicately dragging their Queen into the middle of the circle.

Still, something felt off _._ Even as the faeries serenaded their Queen, even as she felt that this was all she needed, King Sebastian be damned, she couldn’t help but get the foreboding sense that something terrible was about to happen.

The faeries sang of joy and magic, and the Queen joined in, putting on a show. She might not be able to lie, but she could pretend so well no one would dare ask what was wrong. She couldn’t allow bad feelings into a revel of hers, but privately she wondered if this would be the time Sebastian got his revenge on her. He had a mean streak that was remarkable, even for a mischievous faerie. All faeries were the descendants of the offspring of angels and demons, but Sebastian could be unnervingly close to his demonic side at times. It was what made him so successful among the faeries, but also so dangerous.

The dancing came to an end, and the Queen couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. At least if Sebastian was up to something, her court wouldn't be dragged into it. She asked to be left alone to sleep, and lay gently beneath an oak tree. She would deal with Sebastian tomorrow. Tonight she was too tired to spare her stray husband another thought. 

***

 King Sebastian found his wife exactly where he knew she would be. After all these years, she still favoured sleeping under the same tree. In her sleep, he could see the beauty of the young fey he had once thought he loved. It only made him more angry, her beauty like a delicate dessert that was too sweet to be enjoyed.

He kneeled ever so tenderly beside her, smearing the juice of the petals on her eyelids. He whispered words in her ear, so gently they could have been a lover’s sweet-nothings.

But they were not. Instead, he murmured incantations so that she may not wake until an ass appeared before her. Faerie magic hung heavy in the air, and he stole away into the night as if he had never seen her.

***

Magnus and Alec were wandering through the forest. It felt like it had been hours, but Alec wasn’t one to complain. At least he was with Magnus, and at least they were walking towards their future. At least he hoped that was the direction they were going in. When they passed what looked like the same tree for the third time, Alec felt compelled to say something.

“Magnus are we… lost?”

Magnus looked around. It was dark and they couldn’t see much ahead of them, but Alec could see the way the moonlight highlighted the red dye Magnus had recently added to his hair. Alec loved the addition. Something about the contrast of red with his silky jet black hair was incredibly alluring and Alec just wanted to reach out and _touch_.

“I’m afraid so,” Magnus admitted, snapping Alec out of his very distracted thoughts. “Would you like to rest for a bit here and continue on in the morning?”

Even if Alec would never admit to it, he was exhausted. It had been quite a day, and rest sounded like just what he needed. He wondered if Magnus could read that in him, if he had got to know Alec that well already.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll lay down on this riverbank, perhaps you could sleep beneath the trees over there?”  

Magnus looked at Alec in feigned shock.

“Now that we are to be married, must we still sleep apart? I’ve longed to hold you through the night for so long Alexander. Just to hold you.”

Alec almost broke right then and there. The problem was that he wanted to do so much more than just hold Magnus through the night. He didn’t think he could bear to be pressed up against Magnus’ body all night long, and be able to resist reaching out to feel the bare skin beneath his fine clothes.

They were so close to being married now, that maybe, if Magnus were to allow it, Alec _could_ reach out and touch his skin. Maybe he could feel all the parts of Magnus he hadn’t yet been able to explore. But that was the thing. They were so close to being married, that he only had to hold out for just one more night. Alec was a traditional man, and going against his father’s wishes once today had pushed him far, far past his comfort zone. He needed to lay in the stillness of the forest by himself for one last night, to regain some semblance of control over his life. If he was honest, he knew that good intentions or not, him and Magnus had little self-control when it came to each other.

Morning would come eventually. Alec would wake up entirely himself, and Magnus’ skin would taste so much more sweet for having waited.

“It’s not your self-control I’m worried about,” Alec said darkly, his eyes undressing Magnus on the spot.

Magnus’ eyes darkened with lust in the moonlight, and it took every ounce of Alec’s resolve not to pounce on him right then and there.

“I’ll go sleep beneath the tree just over here,” Magnus conceded. “Not too far, but not too close either. Tomorrow we will make it up.”

Alec breathed out through his nose, willing himself to be strong.

“Perhaps just a goodnight kiss then,” Alec suggested before he could stop himself.

He didn’t even know where the suggestion came from, but all of a sudden Magnus was in his space. He could smell his sandalwood shampoo, and that was that. Alec was gone, reaching for Magnus, pulling him closer by his jacket, and meeting his lips.

Magnus’ mouth opened up to him immediately, and his tongue brushing against Alec’s sent jolts all through Alec’s body. His hands roved, grabbing onto any part of Magnus they could reach, going lower and lower. They had kissed a thousand times on stolen afternoons, but something about this was different, more desperate. Like they knew how close they were to having each other fully, and just needed a taste, an appetizer of what was to come, lest they starve before they made it out of the woods of Alicante.

Magnus’ hand moved to cup Alec’s derrière and then just as quickly Magnus was jumping away, as Alec was leaning into him, driven mad by the touch. They stumbled on the uneven ground, breaking apart.

Alec’s breath was unsteady. He felt suddenly empty, like he needed the warmth of Magnus’ body to feel complete. But the space between them gave him space to compose himself, and he took another hesitant step back.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” he asked Magnus, lowering himself onto the bank of the river.

“Tomorrow, my Alexander,” Magnus promised. 

***

Meliorn was still wandering through the forest. It had been a few hours, and everything, even the festivities of the Seelie Queen, had died down so that all he could hear above the noise of his own footsteps was the skittering of small forest animals.

He was starting to question whether the citizens of Alicante had left the forest of their own accord when he spotted them: two men, laying at a distance from one another. He recognized their citizenship by their clothing.

These must surely be the quarrelling lovers. He found it telling that they lay so far apart when they could have been embracing against the eerie forest night, though the arm of the tall, dark haired one was outstretched as if reaching for the man who had scorned him.

The other man had dark hair as well, but it was streaked with a vibrant red. Surely this must be the one King Sebastian was speaking of. He lay curled up underneath a tree, and Meliorn crept up beside him, his steps feather light as only a faerie’s could be. He gently smeared the juice of the flowers onto the man’s eyelids.

“Fall in love with the first citizen of Alicante you see,” he whispered.

And off to find his King he went. 

***

Jace didn’t know how long he had been chasing after Clary. He also didn’t know what heaven or hellish being had possessed her, but in her relentless pursuit of Alec she had somehow managed to slip through the tiny spaces of the forest, losing him.

Jace Herondale was not a man to easily admit defeat, but the situation was beginning to look rather hopeless. He was wandering around listlessly, kicking up rocks and wondering if he should continue his search in the morning, when his foot made contact with something warm and squishy.

“Arrrrgh!”

There was a brief scrambling, and then Jace was face to face with Magnus, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

“Magnus?” Jace asked. “Where’s Alec?”

“Alec? Why would I need Alec when you’re here?”

“What? Aren’t you running away to marry him?”

Magnus gazed at Jace, holding eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time. Jace squirmed.

“That was a mistake of youth, a mistake of passion,” Magnus said eventually. “I was foolish, I didn’t see everything I could ever want was in you. Let Clary have Alec. I need nothing other than the sight of the moonlight hitting your golden hair to be happy for the rest of my life.”

Jace’s head was spinning. He felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. Clary’s betrayal had been enough. And Magnus couldn’t possibly be in love with him. It was impossible. Jace saw the way Magnus looked at Alec. Everyone was looking at Alec, Alec, Alec, these days. Now it seemed his best friend, his parabatai, had developed some ruse with his fiancé to mock his heartbreak.  

Well Jace wasn’t having any of it.

“Stop this foolish game at once,” he demanded. “What you and Alec are doing is cruel.”

“I told you I don’t care about Alec. I only care about how _you_ feel.”

“Stop this at once! I will not stand here and be subject to Alec’s cruel games.” Jace started backing away, praying he could get away from this horrible joke everyone was playing on him so he could nurse his heartbreak somewhere in peace.

“Alec is but a raven, and you are a beautiful dove,” Magnus tried to reassure him. “Why wouldn’t I trade a raven for a dove?”

Jace had had enough. He didn’t say another word to Magnus, instead running off into the forest, praying for once for solitude.

“I would follow you to the ends of the Earth,” Magnus called, running after him.

***

Alec woke with a start. He was dreaming that he heard some sort of scuffle, loud voices, and the heavy fall of footsteps running away. He sat up quickly, briefly disoriented by where he was.

“Magnus?” he called.  

There was no answer.

“Magnus!”

He got up, walking over to the tree Magnus had been sleeping.

Magnus was gone, and Alec was left in the forest alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it! I'm on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) or on twitter as [@zahra_bane](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane) if you'd like to come scream with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize to Simon for this chapter, and to thank my beta, [Alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney), as always xx.

Simon had never been more excited in his life, except for perhaps the time that Maia had agreed to marry him. They were putting on a play for  _ the  _ Duke of Alicante, and he had been practicing all day. He had some questions, and a couple of suggestions on how to make this the best play the Duke and his new Duchess had ever seen. 

All of the craftspeople had just gathered in the meadow beside the oak tree, and everyone was chatting incessantly. Simon just couldn’t contain himself any longer. 

“Is everyone ready?” he asked, trying to poke his head up above the crowd. “I have some things to say about the play before we begin!”

Only Luke appeared to hear him, but that was enough. 

“Fellow craftspeople!” Luke called out in his bellowing voice. “Simon would like to speak and then we must begin rehearsal.” 

Everyone but Maia rolled their eyes heavily, but Luke chose to ignore this. 

“Go on,” he urged Simon, ushering him to the front of the group. 

“Well, I’ve been reading the script,” Simon began, “and there are several things that may prove distressing to the new bride on her wedding day. For one, Pyramus draws a sword to kill himself.”

“Then we can leave the sword and the killing out,” Maureen suggested. 

“No no,” Simon disagreed. “That would ruin the play! Instead I think we must have a prologue, reminding everyone that this is a work of fiction that shall have no bearing on the Duke and Duchess’ blissfully wedded life.” 

“Done,” consented Luke. “I’ll read it at the beginning.” 

“What about the Lion?” Ollie asked. “Should we include a warning about that?” 

“Yes that was my next point,” Simon continued. “We must warn the playgoers that the Lion is in fact not a real lion, but rather a highly skilled actress.” 

Ollie beamed in praise at the compliment, but Simon didn’t appear to notice. 

“Okay, we’ll add that.” Luke was walking to the front, a man on a mission. “Shall we begin the practicing now?” 

“One more thing!” Simon exclaimed. “The moonlight!”

“Ah yes,” Luke nodded. “The moonlight is very important to Pyramus and Thisbe’s romance.”

“The full moon is schedule to be the night of the play,” Maia supplied helpfully. “All we would need to do is open the window.” 

“Thanks Maia.” Luke suddenly remembered something, examining the script and scrunching his eyes to read one last note. 

“And the wall,” he stated. “We need to think of a way to incorporate the wall into our play, for that is what Pyramus and Thisbe talk through. But surely we can’t bring a whole wall onto the stage with us.” 

Everyone looked to Simon, expecting him to have something to say about this. They weren’t wrong. 

“Why, a man may play a wall!” he suggested. “It will go as so; we shall give him a piece of plaster he can hold before him, and by creating a crack between his fingers, Pyramus may whisper through it to Thisbe.” 

It wasn’t the most eloquent solution Luke had ever heard of, but they were running out of time and desperately in need of rehearsal. 

“Very well,” he said. “Let us begin.” 

***

Through the leaves of a tree, Meliorn was watching the craftspeople mill about. He had come to the area because he knew the Seelie Queen was asleep nearby, and he wanted to see what trouble King Sebastian had wrought with her. 

At least now he had a play to watch until the Queen woke up. Maybe he could even join in on the fun. 

The tall, and, Meliorn had to admit, rather handsome director stepped forth, ushering in his actors. A gangly looking young man and a determined looking woman stepped onto the stage. 

“Pyramus, it’s your line. Thisbe, stand close by,” the handsome man directed. 

“Thisbe, the flowers of odious savours…” the gangly young man began. 

“Odours, odors!” the handsome man exclaimed in horror. 

_ What a strange Pyramus _ , Meliorn thought.  _ An ass could do a better job. _

And a devious idea formed in his mind. 

The craftspeople continued their dreadful rehearsal, and Meliorn snuck down from the tree he was perched in. He crept behind trees until he was behind the performance, just beyond the oak where the Seelie Queen lay in slumber. If he remembered the play correctly, Pyramus would be exiting the stage soon, and Meliorn could have a little fun. 

Meliorn gazed at the sleeping Queen. She seemed to still be engaged in a fitful sleep, despite the dawn breaking. He wondered if she knew what horrors were awaiting her when she woke up. 

There was a movement on just the other side of the oak tree. It was the gangly Pyramus, walking towards him. Meliorn smiled a wicked grin. Now was his chance. Out he crept, faerie spells murmured under his breath. 

Under a haze of faerie magic, the man’s head took the form of a donkey’s. He stumbled for a moment, took a breath that ended in a rather large snort, and then made his way back towards the group, waiting for his line. 

From behind the tree, Meliorn heard him speak.

“If I were fair, Thisbe.…” 

There were screams of horror, and scattering footsteps. Meliorn thought he heard a man yell about being cursed. He made himself scarce, climbing up into a tree a distance away so he could watch the ensuing action. This, surely, would wake the slumbering Queen. And with any luck, gangly Pyramus with an ass’ head would be the first thing she saw when she woke. 

***

Simon was very confused. He had stepped out to say his lines, only to have the entire company run away in fear, screaming something about curses and an ass’ head. He didn’t know why they should be afraid. 

Maia had been the last to run off, beside herself. 

“My husband has been taken over by some malicious beast!” she exclaimed. “I must go find a cure!” And before Simon could get a word in to say that, whether or not his head looked beastedly or not he was certainly still in it, she was gone.  

Simon thought he was left all alone beneath the tree when he heard a stirring. He peaked around the oak, and found a stately woman waking up beneath it. She didn’t look quite human. Something about her ears and the sparkle of her eyes spoke of forest magic. Never matter, all of Simon’s friends had abandoned him, but at least he wouldn’t be alone now. Maybe she would know how to undo the supposed curse that had been cast on his head. 

The woman got up, staring at Simon. 

“What angel has awoken me from my slumber?” she asked.

“I’m not sure about angel,” Simon began. “In fact, my company members would say the opposite. I’m Simon and I think something is terribly wrong with my head -” 

“Your voice is like choir and your head is the most beautiful I have ever come across!” the woman exclaimed. “It is love at first sight.” 

“You must be mistaken,” Simon protested, “though they do say that reason and love keep little company these days.”

“You are as wise as you are beautiful.” 

“I’m really not! And I must leave this forest, to find my wife.” Simon was getting more and more alarmed with each passing second. First, all his friends had run away from him. Now, some strange and mystical lady was professing love to him. He really did need to get back to Alicante and sort this all out. 

“I don’t think you want leave this forest, for I am not some simple mortal wife but the Seelie Queen. I will give you a faerie attendant, and everything you could ever desire if you would just stay by my side, speaking in that enchanting voice forevermore.” 

As the Seelie Queen approached him, grasping his hand in a rather tight grip, Simon was coming under the impression that perhaps leaving wasn’t really a choice. How had a simple young man like him enchanted some faerie of the forest? Something very strange was going on, and he couldn’t wait to return to Alicante and tell everyone all about it.  _ If _ he could return to Alicante to tell everyone all about it. 

“Kaelie,” the Seelie Queen called into the forest. “Kaelie, come to me!” 

A young-looking faerie emerged from the woods at the call of the Queen. She wasn’t beautiful the way the Queen was, but something about her seemed lighter, more delicate. 

“Yes, my Queen?” Kaelie asked. 

“I would like you to attend to this beautiful young mortal. He is to be my new lover. Make sure that he wants for nothing.”

Kaelie’s brow caught in confusion, but one glance from her Queen and she knew better than to disagree. 

“Of course my lady.” She glanced at Simon, wicked amusement gleaming in her eye.

Simon gulped. Was Kaelie here to wait on him, or make sure he couldn’t escape? That he couldn’t judge. But perhaps, she would be able to help him break the curse upon his head, whatever it was. 

***

The forest was full of mischief today, and King Sebastian was absolutely feeding off of it. He hadn’t yet seen the Seelie Queen, but he could tell that something had occured because the forest was positively humming with the strange energy of misplaced love.

Meliorn was skipping towards him, his eyes alight. 

“Has my wife awoken?” he called out, unable to contain himself. 

“Oh she has,” Meliorn replied. “And you won’t believe who she’s fallen in love with.” 

“Do tell.” 

“Well, I was waltzing through the forest when I saw a band of Alicante craftspeople practicing to put on a play for the Duke’s wedding. They were absolutely dreadful, and I couldn't help myself from turning one man’s head into that of an ass, to represent his acting skills, so to speak.”

The King smiled. He could see where this was going, and he liked it very much.

“And the Seelie Queen?”

“Woke up and fell straight in love with him. She gave him a faerie attendant and won’t let him leave the forest.” 

“Excellent. I must find her immediately to gloat and make my bargain with her.” 

Meliorn nodded. His work was done, and now he needed to find a new project to create mischief in the forest. 

“Oh and Meliorn?” 

“Yes?”

“What of the citizens of Alicante?”

“They are well taken care of, my Lord,” Meliorn replied. “I left the love juice on the hair of the red haired one, and when he awakens all will be right.”

“He?” the King asked, confused. He was sure he had asked Meliorn to put the juice on the eyelids of a lady. 

He was distracted by the voices of two mortals, shouting at each other through the forest. He peered through the trees. 

“Ah here is one of them,” said the King. 

“Yes, that is the man, but who is this woman?”

“This is the woman whose eyes you were supposed to drop the love juice on!”

“There were only two men,” Meliorn said, confused. 

“Why do you rebuke my love?” the woman shouted at the man, who backed away looking exasperated. 

“Tell me where Magnus is!” the man demanded. “What, have you killed him in his sleep?” 

“Killed him the way you have killed my heart? I think we know who the true murderer is here!” the woman remarked. 

The King pulled Meliorn further into the forest.

“You have made a grave error and have laid a spell on the wrong person,” the King hissed. 

Meliorn looked careless and amused, but a scathing look from the King told him this was no joke. 

“Go find Jace Herondale of Alicante and bring him here,” the King instructed. “He is to be her love, not this man who’s true love you have destroyed. Run forth and fix this unbalance of love, lest the whole natural world come apart at the seams for your amusement.” 

Meliorn thought it was a little unfair of the King to accuse him of ripping apart the natural world for amusement when it was him who had made nature so delicate over his own tempers and fancies in the first place. Yet he obeyed his King, setting off into the forest to set the course of true love straight again. It wasn’t his usual mode of action, but at least chasing after these silly mortals was something to wile away the day with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now the 3rd country I've posted a chapter of this fic from (yay for writing on the road)!! Thanks so much for joining me on this journey, you can find me on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) or on twitter as [@zahra_bane](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real dramatic.

When Alec realized he was alone, he was on his feet immediately, searching the area. He didn’t believe Magnus would have left his side willingly, the night before they were to be married. A terrible fear seized his heart. Perhaps something had happened to Magnus.

Within less than five minutes, he found someone that only caused his suspicions to grow: Clary.

“Alec!” Clary yelled. “There you are! Have you finally come to your senses?”

Alec thought despondently that it was almost comical to think of Clary talking about sense right now.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “Where did Magnus go?”

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” Clary chided. “Why do you rebuke my love?” She reached out for him. Alec backed away in horror.

“Tell me where Magnus is! What, have you killed him in his sleep?”

“Killed him the way you have killed my heart? I think we know who the true murderer is here!”

She wasn’t outright denying the accusation, which only made Alec’s fear grow. He had said it half-seriously. Under normal circumstances, he would never suspect Clary of being a murderer. But under normal circumstances, he would also never expect Clary to act as if she was in love with him. Something was deeply wrong, and Alec was growing more unsettled by the second.

“You’re testing my patience, Fairchild. Where’s Magnus?”

“Look, I don’t know. And as far as I can tell, Magnus isn’t dead. Maybe he ran off, the way you keep running off on me.”

Alec was done with this conversation. He needed to find Magnus immediately. He stomped off, and for once Clary didn’t follow him.

Clary was exhausted. She had been running around trying to find Alec all night long, and now he was treating her like her love meant nothing. Well, maybe it was time to change tactics. Maybe once Alec realized Magnus had abandoned him, he would see Clary’s love for what it was. Clary couldn’t remember why she loved Alec or what exactly she wanted out of this relationship, but she would have him if it was the end of her. Right after she finally got some sleep.

***

Meliorn saw that Clary was finally asleep. He waited impatiently, for most of the afternoon, for the correct man from Alicante to approach so he could drop the love juice onto Clary’s eyes. Surely he couldn’t disappoint King Sebastian again, no matter how amusing it may turn this drab afternoon.

From high above in the trees, Meliorn could see two men approaching the clearing from either side. One was Jace Herondale, the man he had been waiting for, slightly in the lead. The other was the man with the red streaked hair that Meliorn had mistakenly given the love juice to the first time.

It was a bit of a gamble, but Meliorn thought this might be a now-or-never situation. He just hoped that Jace would arrive first and waken Clary. He crept down, applying the juice from the flower petals onto Clary’s eyes before the men arrived. After all, how could this situation possibly get worse?

***

Magnus had finally found Jace again. As much as he was currently in a state of admiration over Jace’s fitness, he didn’t appreciate how all this running had absolutely destroyed the makeup he had so carefully applied yesterday. If he was to go around wooing, he really did like to have his best features highlighted. Oh well, there was little to be done about it now. Hopefully he would be able to woo Jace either way. He was Magnus Bane after all, expertly applied make up or not.

“Jace!” he called out, seeing the man in the middle of the clearing. He noted that Clary had also made her way here, but she was of little consequence to him now. She was asleep, and he hoped she would wake to find Alexander so they could be happy together. Or not. He really didn’t care.

Clary started at the sound of Jace’s name. Jace held an uncertain hand out to her, as if to help her up. She took it quickly, rising to her feet and not taking her eyes off him.

“Jace,” Magnus called again, trying to steal his attention to Clary. “Do you still think I woo in scorn?”

“Your cunning knows no ends,” Jace spat to Magnus, dropping Clary’s hand. “Do you honestly think I would believe you would break your vows to Alec? And if you did, what kind of man would that make you?”

“I was a young fool when I made such vows!” Magnus exclaimed. “Clary loves Alec, so give up on her and let me love you.”

Clary spun her head around at this, finally peeling her eyes off of Jace.

“I do not love Alec,” she protested. “How could I possibly love Alec when Jace appears like an angel before me?”

“Oh wonderful,” Jace rolled his eyes, “I see now you’ve come together to mock me. Did Alec put you both up to this? I can think of no other reason why two rivals of his love would join together to cause me such distress.”

“Don’t be unkind, Clary,” Magnus snapped. “We all know how much you love Alec. You said so yourself in Duke Aldertree’s court.”

“Keep Alec, I want Jace, just as I always have!” Clary insisted.

“While I appreciate that you have been returned to your right mind,” Magnus told Clary, “I would appreciate it further if you accepted that it is now too late. I cherish what you so carelessly threw away. You can have Alec. You deserve him.”

“I’ve never heard such breath wasted over such a cruel joke,” Jace commented.

***

Alec heard the sound of Magnus’ voice, as distant as a dream, and ran towards it. He burst into a clearing, a bewildering sight before him. Magnus and Clary seemed about to come to blows, Jace standing furiously between them. Alec ran full speed towards Magnus, reaching him and grabbing his hand.

“Magnus,” he whispered in relief. “What made you leave my side this morning?”

To his shock, Magnus snatched his hand away from Alec’s. Alec felt like he might as well have ripped his heart out as well, with the cruelty of the gesture.

“Why would I stay when true love called me to go?” Magnus asked.

“What love could pull you from my side?” Alec’s eyes widened in hurt, but he desperately needed to hold it together. It had taken him so long to find love, this _real_ kind of love that wasn’t built on expectations or fulfillment of duty. It had taken him so long to believe that someone like Magnus would want to be with someone like him. To have that taken away with the snatching back of Magnus’ hand was jarring.

“Why the love of Jace, of course,” Magnus explained, as if this was the most obvious fact in the world.

“This cannot be.” Alec felt numb, like he was watching the scene unfold from afar.

“I _knew_ you were in on this joke!” Jace accused him. “Does our friendship mean nothing to you? I thought we were like brothers, and yet you mock me as if our entire childhood spent together was nothing.”

Alec rounded on Jace. He couldn’t believe he was losing his fiancé and his best friend at once. This couldn’t be happening.

“You’re making no sense! It is you that is scorning me. What were you, jealous? Couldn’t handle not being the one everyone fawns over for once in your life?”

“Didn’t you send Magnus to mock me with false confessions of love when you knew I was heartbroken?” Jace questioned. “Didn’t you send your other lover, Clary, to make the joke twice as cruel?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Alec insisted.

“Jace, you are my one true love,” Magnus cut in theatrically.

“Stop scorning him, Magnus” Alec chastised. It was a cruel joke, but Alec prayed to every deity he’d ever heard of that a joke was all it was.

“If Magnus cannot compel you his love is real, I surely can,” Clary suggested to Jace.

“By my life, I love you Jace,” Magnus swore. “Do not listen to the woman who pledged you her love to you only to throw your heart away a week later.”

“I swear I love him more than you.” Clary turned to Magnus, her face nearly matching the red colour of her hair and full of rage.

“If you say so, then draw your sword and prove it,” Magnus challenged.

“Fine then, come at me.” Clary moved one hand towards her sword.

“Magnus!” Alec snapped out of his numb state, growing increasingly alarmed. “What on earth has come over you? What good can come of this?”

“Oh, leave me be, Alexander.”

“Everyone knows you’re a soft man,” Clary taunted Magnus. “I bet you won’t duel me, not even for what you claim to be true love.”

Magnus nearly leapt on Clary right there, but Alec grabbed onto his arm, holding him back.

“Alexander!” Magnus hissed. “Get off me, you vile snake.”

Alec stood his ground.

“What happened to you, Magnus?” he whispered. “You must be jesting, surely our love couldn’t have faded this quickly.”

“Of course he’s jesting,” Jace threw in. “Just like you are.”

“Just let go Alec, you’ve nothing to do with this,” Clary said. “Don’t make Magnus resort to violence, I wouldn’t trust him not too.”

“Though I hate him, I won’t hurt him,” Magnus said, offended. “How dare you speak of my character as such.”  

“You can do me no greater harm than hating me,” Alec confessed.

“I can’t help but be in love with Jace,” Magnus shrugged.

“What have you done Jace, to turn Magnus in love with you?” Alec asked. “Is this because something happened with Clary? Is this some sort of faerie potion, some twisted act of revenge?”

For as much as Magnus’ words stung, as much as Magnus spoke in earnest, Alec couldn’t believe that what he said was true. Those stolen afternoons, those private vows, had to mean something.

“Have you no decency?” Jace asked. “The great Alexander demands answers from me for trouble he himself started!”

“Am I to believe you’ve really charmed them both from me?” Alec wondered. “Well, that wouldn’t be so outside your character. Perfect, blond Jace always does get what he wants in the end.”

“And what are you going to do, solve this problem like when we were boys? Tackle me to the ground in a fit of jealousy?”

“I won’t let him hurt you, Jace!” Clary vowed.

“Nor I!” added Magnus.

“As if Jace isn’t first to come to blows when a fight begins!” Alec argued.

“You’ll not speak of Jace that way!” Magnus moved to stand in front of Jace protectively.

“As if you could be the defender of Jace,” Clary snarled.

“I thought you wished to duel me?” Magnus asked her. “What happened to that idea? Then we’ll really see who can be the true defender of Jace.”

“Meet me here at dusk,” Clary commanded, stomping off towards the forest.

Magnus cast one last, longing look at Jace. Alec swallowed, closing his eyes against the vision before him.

“I don’t trust her to keep your word, I must pursue her” Magnus told Jace, running in pursuit of Clary.

“Jace,” Alec began.

“I’m not staying another moment in your company,” Jace declared running off.

Alec didn’t know what to say. Jace had always been the faster of the two, but Alec ran off in pursuit of him anyways, unsure of what he could possibly do to fix this.

***

“I see you still haven’t solved the problem you’ve created,” King Sebastian said, coming up behind Meliorn. Meliorn had stayed hidden in the trees to watch his latest work unfold before him.

“In time, my Lord,” Meliorn said lazily.

“In time? These mortals are about to duel in my forest!”

“Well, I have done your bidding and made Clarissa Fairchild fall in love with Jace Herondale again,” Meliorn noted. The King was testy today. Meliorn really thought he should be in a better mood considering the great prank he had just pulled on the Seelie Queen.

“Little matter if there is still an imbalance of love. It seems I will have to spell out a plan for you.”

“Go on.”

“Cause the two who want to duel to chase each other until they are exhausted and decide to sleep for the night. Dusk is approaching yet again, this shouldn’t take more than a few hours. Lead Magnus Bane close to Alec Lightwood, and then use the love potion to fix the mess you’ve caused between those two. I must go find my Queen so that I may take Mark Blackthorn from her.”

“Chasing and teasing mortals, you don’t have to ask me twice.”

“This must be fixed by dawn, Meliorn. I want them gone.”

Meliorn silently vowed it would be, as the King hastened away. After all, the same mortals were only a joy to play around with for so long.

It was just his luck that after the King left, Magnus Bane came running past. Meliorn pursued him, leading him far away from the presence of Clarissa Fairchild.

“Hey you villian,” he called in a perfect imitation of Clary’s voice. “I’m drawn and ready. Where are you?”

“Chasing after you!”

“Let us meet on higher ground!”

As Magnus ran full speed up a plain, sword drawn, Meliorn slipped away into the forest to find Clary.

She wasn’t hard to find. She was cutting through the forest feistily, her sword at the ready though she had nothing to slash through but bush. Meliorn broke a twig near her, and Clary stood stock-still, ears alert for another sound.

“Magnus!” Clary called. “Where are you, coward?”

“I’m not the coward at war with the bushes,” Meliorn shot back, imitating the lofty manner of Magnus’ voice.

“Then where are you? Surely only a coward would hide?”

“Follow the sound of my voice. We’ll have no duel between the trees.”

Meliorn continued this ruse for hours, taunting and teasing Magnus and Clary until they were both exhausted. Meliorn was getting exhausted too. These silly mortals used the same battle cries over and over, the same notes of false bravado. It was time to start leading them to their rest.

It was easy to lead Clary to Jace. Jace was heartbroken and in search of only a moment of solitude from his friends, so he lay beneath a canopy of trees once he lost Alec. When Meliorn had Clary near Jace, he let her find him herself. She saw the golden halo of his hair first, and it seemed like a beacon of hope to her. He lay asleep, and she couldn’t bear to have thoughts of duelling Magnus when she took in Jace’s peaceful state. So she lay down beside him, sinking deep into the ground from exhaustion. Before she fell asleep, she prayed that when morning came, this would all turn out to have been a terrible dream.

Alec was giving Meliorn a bit more trouble. He was still in something of a state of disbelief, and this disbelief fuelled aimless wandering. He made his way in circles through the forest, alternatively searching for Jace or Magnus or just some, _any_ kind of answer to this madness that didn’t leave his heart in pieces. Eventually, so tired he could barely stand, he came across Jace. He was sleeping peacefully, Clary at his side.

The sight of them so content in their sleep caused Alec’s heart to squeeze painfully. Jace’s hand had reached over to cover Clary’s, and this innocent sight seemed to put everything right in the world if only for a moment. Alec laid down under a tree just out of their sight. He still hadn’t found Magnus, but he was hopeful that if Jace and Clary were back to normal, they could sort this all out together in the morning.

He could only conclude that something strange had happened in the forest, some wild magic none of them understood. Alec had to have faith in Magnus, faith in their love, and as he closed his eyes, half delirious with sleep, he could almost imagine that this had all just been one terrible dream.

Once Alec was finally asleep, Meliorn’s job was nearly done. He led Magnus to a clearing not far from Alec, and as Magnus gave up the chase and sunk to the ground, Meliorn lay in wait, the last of the flowers at the ready. For what he hoped was the last time, he smeared the violet juice onto a mortal’s eyes. All would be right in the morning, or Meliorn feared King Sebastian may have his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my amazing beta Alistoney [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney), and I'm on [tumblr](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane) if you would like to scream about Shadowhunters with me.
> 
> PS this is posting country #4, thank you so much for being a part of my crazy journey.


	6. Chapter 6

King Sebastian watched the scene unfold before him from behind another tree. He could have ended this miserable scenario - after all, he had taken Mark Blackthorn from the Seelie Queen in the throes of her lovesickness just hours before - but to be completely honest, he was rather enjoying watching his wife embarrass herself.

She was threading her hands through the ass’s hair reverently, and the ass seemed highly skittish, as if he nearly feared her touch. The Queen didn’t notice. He couldn’t wait to tease her about it later.

“Kaelie?” the ass called.

“Yes?”

“I’m quite hungry.”

“Would you like some more berries, my love?” the Seelie Queen suggested.

“I’m almost craving, actually I’m quite craving some… hay,” the ass responded.

“Of course, darling!” the Queen exclaimed. “Kaelie, fetch him the finest hay in all of Idris.”

“I will, my lady.” And Kaelie scampered off, smirking.

The King heard a soft noise behind him, feather-light footsteps across the forest that only another faerie could make. He turned to see Meliorn skimming across the forest floor.

“The mortals?” the King asked him.

“All is set right with them,” Meliorn assured him.

“Excellent.” The King was pleased to have that worry gone from his mind. “Now, attend to this feast before you eyes.” The King gestured to the sight of the Seelie Queen through the trees, cradling the ass’ head and drifting off to sleep.

Meliorn raised his eyebrows, amused.

“How far you have made her fall.”

“And I acquired the Blackthorn boy as well,” the King gloated. “I wish you had seen her when I went to speak with her, to explain what I had done. She begged me to undo the spell, and practically threw the boy into my arms in embarrassment.”

“And will you reverse the spell now?”

The King briefly thought of not reversing it, of letting the Seelie Queen embarrass herself for the rest of the mortal’s life as an example of what disobeying King Sebastian did. But faeries told no lies, and he had promised he would reverse it. Besides, he had had his fun. Anything that involved playing around with the mortals always became boring long before they even died.

“Yes, yes,” the King said. “Come now, they’re sleeping and it will be easy to reverse the spell.”

They slipped out from their hiding place behind the trees, stopping just before the Queen. The King shook his head at the sight of her and the man with the ass’ head, gazing at the sight fondly.

“May you never forget this,” he told to no one in particular. Then he kneeled down, brushing herbs along the Seelie Queen’s eyelids and murmuring faerie incantations.

The Seelie Queen woke with a start, as if she had been tickled.

“Sebastian?” she asked. “Oh I had the worst dream. I thought I was in love with an ass!”

The King chuckled, low and menacing.

“Oh but you were. See him there, how he lays next to you?”

The Queen scrambled to her feet, scowling in disgust.

“What a terrible face!” she said in horror.

The King lifted his eyes to the sky, ignoring his wife’s horror with herself.

“The music is starting,” the King noted, holding his hand out to the Queen. She took it, still dazed. “Come, we must join in the festivities of the Duke and Duchess’ wedding.”

“Yes my Lord,” the Queen responded. “I do believe I could use a dance.”

“I believe you could.” The King led her away. “Oh and Meliorn?” he called over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Return the ass’ head to its former state. The mortal has served his purpose.”

***

Dawn was breaking, and Duke Aldertree was up and ready. Today was the wedding day, and it would be a happy day even if he had to enforce it to be so. But first, before the festivities and the ceremony could begin, they had to go to the hilltop to perform the songs of old. It was a tradition in Alicante that guaranteed the blessings of the faeries, and one he couldn’t miss. His marriage would need all the blessing it could get.

He sent his attendant out to gather the noblemen, and when everyone was ready, they set out through the forest and up the hill.

Duke Aldertree stalked through the trees with purpose, Camille’s hand in his and his noblemen trailing behind him.

“Are you excited for our wedding day?” he asked Camille out of courtesy.

“Oh very,” she replied, flashing a cold smile that may have chilled a lesser man to the bone. “But what have we here?”

She had stopped walking at a clearing near the base of the hill, pulling Duke Aldertree along to see what lay in it. There were four youth scattered about asleep, two right next to each other, and another two laying haphazardly a short distance apart.

“Citizens of Alicante, in the forest?” the Duke asked. He couldn’t tell who they were from this far away.

Robert Lightwood broke out of the crowd of noblemen, hastening towards the sleeping youth.

“This is my son sleeping here!” he yelled to the crowd. “And Magnus, and here’s Jace and Clarissa as well. What could they possibly be doing?”

“Perhaps they rose early to observe this solemn occasion with us,” the Duke suggested. “And isn’t today the day that Alec was to make his choice?”

“It is, my Lord,” Robert agreed. “I wonder what he will have to say.”

“Wake them up with the horns,” the Duke instructed to the musicians.

The horns shouted, and the four sleeping youth were jolted awake at the harsh sound. They looked absolutely disoriented. Clary and Jace scrambled to their feet, casting each other confused looks. Alec hastened over to Magnus, helping him up. Magnus stared at him like he was seeing him for the first time all over again.

“Good morning,” the Duke greeted them.

Upon seeing the Duke, they stumbled into kneeling positions before him.

“Pardon me, my Lord,” Magnus said. “We did not expect to be greeted by such company this morning.

“Stand up, all of you,” the Duke ordered. “I believe you have some explaining to do. You two,” he pointed to Magnus and Clary, who stepped forward immediately, “I know you are rivals. How can you sleep so peacefully near each other?”

“I speak as if I am speaking from a dream,” Magnus began, “but I honestly cannot tell you how we all came to be here. The last thing I truly remember is leaving Alicante to meet Alec so that we could run away to be married.”

“The law upon his head!” Robert shouted. “Look at what he’s tried to do! Rob Clary of her husband, and me of my authority to consent. The law upon his head, I say!”

“My Lord,” Clary stepped in, taking the Duke’s attention. “I know how I came to be here. Jace told me of Alec’s plan, and I hastily ran after him, with Jace following close behind. But I do not know why I was chasing after Alec - dreaming of being with him seems like just a nightmare now, a fever dream. My whole life, I’ve loved Jace. I don’t know how that could have changed, or how it could ever change again.”

“Thanks, Fairchild,” Alec said, amused despite it all.

“But that’s impossible!” Robert spluttered. “It’s impossible that Clarissa doesn’t love Alec! The potion I gave her -” he stopped suddenly, seeming to catch himself in the middle of his rage.

Duke Aldertree turned to Robert, and Robert looked as if he was considering running away to live in the forest permanently. Alec appeared about to challenge his father to a duel, his hand reaching for his sword and only Magnus able to hold him back. Clary looked pale at the news, Jace holding her hand softly and staring at Robert in absolute mutiny.

“You attempted to use Alicante law to further your manipulation of other people’s lives?” the Duke questioned him. “That is utterly unacceptable. As punishment, I am overruling your consent. Alec may marry Magnus, and Clarissa may marry Jace, and we will all celebrate a _very_ joyous triple wedding together this afternoon.”

“That’s his only punishment for taking my will!?” Clary protested.

“In all due respect, that hardly seems a fair punishment,” Magnus added.

Jace looked about to jump the Duke and Robert at once, but Magnus stopped him.

The Duke had had enough of this drama before his wedding. It was time to put all this nonsense to an end once and for all.

“Fair lovers, you are very fortunate at this offer I am giving you. Why, I’m letting you join my own wedding! If you’d like to be married at all, I suggest you accept my graciousness and join us in the great hall this afternoon. I’ll be expecting you.”

And with that, Duke Aldertree stomped off with all his noblemen, Robert following hastily behind him.

***

Alec was left with Magnus, Clary, and Jace. He didn’t really know what to say, or what to do. He felt like he was waking up after that one night Jace had pressed him to drink far too much wine, all his memories hazy and with a slightly nightmarish quality.

Clary broke the silence first.

“Everything seems small and indistinguishable,” she all but whispered. “Like far-off mountains that have turned to clouds.”

“It’s like viewing the night with parted eyes,” Alec agreed. “Who is to say what really happened?”

“It’s like I’ve found Clary all over again,” Jace mused. “At once my same Clary, and yet something feels different.”

“Did we wake, or are we still dreaming?” Clary asked. “Was the Duke here, did he tell us to meet him to be married this afternoon?”

“Yes, and my father was here as well,” Alec spat, the disdainful memories hitting him full force. “Though it appears that despite his cruel tricks, we are free now to marry whom we choose if we do so this afternoon.” He took Magnus’ hand reverently. “What do you say? Shall we marry today?”

“I think we shall,” Magnus agreed, and Alec saw the sparkle return to his eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting in the smile he had missed so much, though surely it hadn’t been that long since he had last seen it.

“And we will join you,” Clary said, “if Jace will still have me.” She looked at Jace, a moment of hesitation clear in her eye as if recalling their falling out.

Jace did not hesitate at all.

“I wouldn’t have anyone else, Clary Fairchild,” he vowed.

“Let us go then,” Magnus suggested, softly pulling Alec towards Alicante. “We may recount our dreams on the way.”

***

Simon woke up with a fuzzy head. A fuzzy head, but a head that was somehow lighter. His hand went immediately to his hair, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt soft curls.

He had dreamt the strangest dream, one where he was not quite himself but still himself with the head of a beast. And a strange, powerful lady had been in love with him. But why would such a lady be in love with such a beast?

The only thing he remembered quite clearly was practicing for the play, and all his friends running from the forest.

Oh goodness, the play. He had to find Luke and the others immediately. Surely the Duke’s wedding would be happening soon, and they had barely had time to rehearse. He leapt up at once, stumbling out of the forest and back into Alicante as fast as he could.

And just like that, all the mortals had left the forest, as if their presence there had merely been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have a surprise scene that we can probably all blame beta [Alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney) for because it's the fluffiest of fluff. 
> 
> As always you can find me on [tumblr](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) and [@zahra_bane](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane). This is posting country #5, and looks like I'll be home before our story is done!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare forgot to write a wedding scene but dw I gotchu.

The stress emanating from the room was palpable as Luke waited for word about the Duke’s wedding. Simon, the star of their play, was still missing in action, and quite possibly turned into a beast. Simon’s wife, Maia, sat ramrod straight in a chair in the corner of the room. Cast away where her adventure novels. Instead she skimmed rapidly through medical books and tomes of faerie lore. 

Luke was about to suggest doing something,  _ anything _ , to take everyone’s mind off their missing friend when Ollie came running into the room. 

“The Duke’s wedding is about to happen, along with the wedding of two other young couples!” she proclaimed. 

Luke recognized this as a welcome distraction from the moping. They could attend the wedding with the rest of Alicante, and then after, perhaps some authorities would be free to help them find Simon. 

“We can’t attend the wedding!” Alaric protested. “We are supposed to perform after, and we simply cannot perform without Simon playing Pyramus.” 

“This is true,” Maureen conceded. “For he is the only actor in Alicante who can perform Pyramus with such skill.”

Luke thought this might be a bit of a lovesick exaggeration, but he let it slide.

“We will attend the wedding.” Luke stood once again at the front of the room, giving his makeshift band of actors a command for what was probably the last time. “Simon would not want us to sit around moping, and besides, it may be a good way to raise awareness to have people help us search for him.” 

“I’m not going without Simon,” Maia protested. “I must discover a way to save him.” 

“Well then, good thing I’m already here.” It seemed that in the chaos of everyone getting ready for the wedding, Simon had slipped right through the door without anyone noticing. 

Maia dropped her book, running over to him and running a tentative hand along his face.

“Simon!” She examined his head thoroughly, hugging him when she found him to be just as he was before. “You’re okay!” 

“What a happy hour!” Luke exclaimed. “Whatever happened to you?”

“I don’t know if you would believe me even if I were to tell you,” Simon answered, for the first time in his life not rushing to tell a story. “We can’t worry about that now anyways, we have a play to put on!” 

“Yes, the Duke’s wedding is beginning shortly,” Luke agreed, though his expression remained concerned. 

“Then we must hasten to prepare. We’ll need fresh linens for Thisbe, and the costume for the Lion, and most importantly, no one may eat onion or garlic before this play. Tonight we will be uttering only sweet nothings.” 

The group looked disbelievingly at Simon. Several murmured that he might be unsure as to what sweet nothings actually entailed.

Luke put a stop to the mutterings almost as soon as they began.

“You heard him,” he shouted. “Get everything ready and run to the hall at once! We have a wedding to watch and a play to put on!” 

***

Alec was waiting in the wings of the back of the hall with Jace. Clary and Magnus were on the other side, just out of their sight. Jace was fidgeting nervously in his formal clothing, and kept fixing his hair in the glass behind them. This was a side of Jace hardly anyone ever saw, and Alec himself hadn’t even often seen his brother-in-arms nervous like this, especially not over any romantic prospect. 

“Jace,” he said, coming up behind and and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Your hair looks fine.”

Jace spun around to face him, smirking and recomposing himself. 

“Your hair, on the other hand, is an absolute mess,” he replied. 

“Magnus likes it this way!” Alec defended. If Magnus had snuck over to see Alec before the ceremony so he could personally prepare Alec for the wedding by musing his hair and reddening his lips with more of those bruising kisses so newly discovered by them, Jace didn’t need to know. 

Jace’s smirk widened into a full-out wicked smile. 

“I think he just likes seeing a visual representation of Alec Lightwood’s corrupted innocence,” he countered.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing a nearby bouquet of flowers which he attempted to swat Jace with. Jace jumped quickly out of the way, yelping something about his hair and needing to look perfect for Clary. 

Alec felt a deep peacefulness settle through him. For some reason, he wasn’t nervous about today at all. It seemed like everything was finally falling into place, no matter how bizarre the final picture was. He was finally marrying Magnus, and his best friend was marrying the woman he loved. And they got to do it together, banishing the hazy memories of fights and confusion and replacing them with one joint, joyous memory of sharing the most important day of their lives together. 

They were about to start new lives, lives as married men, and Alec was immensely grateful to have his best friend at his side for it all.  

The music started playing in the hall, and this was Alec and Jace’s cue to get ready to walk. The Duke entered the hall first, walking down the aisle regally. Alec paid little attention. His eyes were trained on the entrance to the wing Magnus and Clary were waiting in, so he could catch the first glimpse of his soon-to-be-husband. 

Jace came to stand beside him, all playfulness gone as he linked his arm through Alec’s in preparation for their walk down the aisle. 

“You good?” Jace asked. 

Alec nodded affirmatively, feeling the truth of his answer settle deeply inside him. 

“After all that we went through, whatever it was, I am finally good.” Alec felt his contentment as he said the words aloud to his best friend. He was finally, after years of having his father control his life, feeling okay. 

“I’m happy, Jace. Are you, after everything that happened the past few nights?” Alec loathed to bring up the events of the forest, whatever they amounted to, but he wanted to start his new life with a clean slate and make sure his best friend was in good spirits as well.

“How can I not be, when we’re about to marry the finest people in Alicante? I don’t know how we got here, exactly, but everything feels right now.” 

Jace’s eyes went from Alec to the wing across from them, and Alec let the grand wedding music fill the space around them. They had a moment of comfortable silence before Jace was nudging Alec excitedly. 

Alec saw Clary’s fiery red hair poke out of the wing first, Magnus following by her side. 

Clary looked beautiful; she was dressed classically in a long gown, for once not looking like she had been up all night inspired by some muse. She was all the more beautiful for still wearing her typical fierce expression, staring ahead as she walked forward to the spot she would be married, smiling and determined. 

Magnus linked his arm through hers as they made their way down the aisle, and Alec’s breath caught. This wasn’t the breathlessness of fear that he wouldn’t be allowed to marry the man he loved, or fear that Magnus had disappeared on him. This was a breathlessness caused by disbelief in his own good luck. 

Magnus had dressed after he had gone to visit Alec, and he had clothed himself in a fine suit that was outlined in a rich gold colour that brought out the warmth of his brown eyes. In typical Magnus fashion, he turned his head for the slightest of moments to drop a wink in the direction of where he knew Alec was waiting. His red-streaked hair fell just so on one side past his eye, and in that moment Alec was so caught up that he may have forgotten to walk up the aisle at all if Jace hadn’t been there right beside him, tugging at the arm linked through his. 

Alec broke out of his daze, and wanted to run down the aisle to meet Magnus immediately. Only Jace’s footsteps, steady beside him, kept him in place. They walked in synch, like they were marching towards all those battles they had trained for together. But this was no battle. The battles had been fought, and this was their victory march. 

He could feel Magnus’ eyes on him the entire time he walked down the aisle, and it made him more heated than he’d ever felt. Finally they reached the front, where Aldertree stood in the middle. Jace went to the left to meet Clary, and Alec to the right to meet Magnus. Before Jace went, he grabbed Alec’s arm one last time, pulling him in for a rough hug right in front of the Duke.

Jace didn’t say much, and neither did Alec. They had never been great at communicating their love for each other outloud, but when it came to non-verbal communication, they excelled. Alec knew Jace well enough to know exactly what his spontaneous embrace meant:  _ I love you, you’re a brother to me, I’m so happy to be sharing this with you. _

They broke apart, and Alec hurried over to Magnus. Magnus held his hand out between them for Alec to take as they made their vows. Magnus was grinning, the full-on grin that Alec usually only saw when they were alone together and Magnus didn’t have anything to prove to anyone. They turned to face the front of the room, waiting as Camille walked down the aisle to join Aldertree. 

No one was paying much attention to Camille, instead looking with curiosity towards the two young couples on either side of the Duke. They were muttering no doubt, about the rumours of what had occured in the forest when they had disappeared for two days. Camille looked annoyed at the lack of attention, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to spare her more than a glance either. Instead he gazed out into the crowd, hand clasped firmly in Magnus’, to look upon his family and friends. 

His little sister and mother were there. His sister was waving to him proudly, a triumphant smile on his face. Next to his sister was his mother, who gave him a soft smile, but as Alec looked to the other side of his mother and saw only Clary’s mother.

His father hadn’t come to his wedding. 

Alec supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. Perhaps he was embarrassing his father by marrying Magnus. Perhaps his father was still hiding in shame after the revelation that he had given a potion to Clary to interfere in their lives. Either way, Alec found that though it was disappointing that his father hadn’t come, he wasn’t entirely sad about it. Everyone who loved him and supported him was here, and those were the people he wanted to surround himself with when his new life with Magnus officially began. 

Camille arrived at the front, and all the couples turned to face each other, ready to take their vows. The vows were the standard ones said in Alicante for hundreds of years or more, and Alec said them with reverence, thinking about how easy it was to promise his life to the man before him. 

Magnus didn’t break his eyes from Alec’s the entire time, even when their eyes both welled with tears near the end. The moment when it was finally time to kiss Magnus came not a moment too soon, and he dropped Magnus’ hand only to pull him in for an embrace. 

He kissed Magnus, but not with the kind of passionate kiss that he longed for that fully consumed him. He was saving that for later tonight. Instead he kissed him closed lipped, with all his strength, claiming him in front of the entire city. Magnus wrapped his arms around him, standing on his toes to press further into Alec. The crowd cheered, and they broke apart grinning, intertwining their hands and holding them to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney) for betaing in the midst of these trying fandom times. 
> 
> My travels have come to an end (actually posting this from home for once!) and so too must this adventure of a story, we only have one chapter left. But you can always find me on [tumblr](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane) :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've made it to the comedic end! 
> 
> Thank you x1000 [Alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney) for being an amazing beta, my writing would be either nonexistent or a mess without you.

Alec and Magnus were waiting outside the theatre for Jace and Clary, who had snuck off to who-knows-where the moment the reception ended. The Duke insisted his closest guests come for some entertainment after dinner. As much as Alec wanted nothing more then to run to his new home at Magnus’ house so they could celebrate more privately, he knew he couldn’t refuse an invitation from the Duke. 

He leaned against the door, Magnus falling comfortably beside him. Voices filtered through the cracks, and Alec heard the Duke and his new Duchess speaking about them. 

“It’s strange, what these young lovers speak of,” the Dutchess noted. 

“More strange than true, I personally think,” the Duke replied. “Lovers and madmen have such seething brains.” Alec felt fear momentarily seize his heart. Did the Duke think they were lying? 

Magnus looked merely amused at being compared to a madman, and Alec felt his heart lighten with one glance at his new husband. 

“But they all told the exact same story,” the Dutchess argued. “Surely something strange must be happening in that forest.” 

Jace and Clary arrived then, talking in loud voices, and the conversation between the Duke and Duchess ended. They all went into the theatre. 

“Ah, the young lovers have arrived,” the Duke greeted them. “Take a seat near us at the front, for this is your day of joy as well.” 

Soon other noblemen appeared in the room, and the Duke’s attendant came up to them, a scroll in his hand. 

“What entertainment do we have for tonight, Underhill?” the Duke asked. 

Underhill opened the scroll, examining it quickly. 

“Only a few entertainment acts are available for tonight, my Lord, but I assure you they are all very pleasing. I’d most highly recommend the Choir of Alicante, for they sing beautiful songs that will cheer you well into the night.”

“I’m not in the mood for a choir,” the Duke brushed him off. “What else have you got?”

“There are the dancers, a group of classical musicians, and the play  _ The Very Lamentable Comedy and Most Cruel Death of Pyramus and Thisbe _ .” 

“We’ll go with the play tonight, I think.” The Duke turned to his new wife. “Have you seen this play? It’s supposed to be the most remarkable one of modern times.” 

The Duchess shook her head, looking supremely disinterested. 

“My Lord….” Underhill hesitated. 

“Yes Underhill? Are you going to fetch the playmakers?”

“Well my Lord, these playmakers are not very… professional. In fact they are craftspeople by day. I have heard warning from onlookers that this may be the worst play ever to be produced in Alicante.” 

“Bring them in,” the Duke ordered. “If it is good, we will shed a tear. If it is as terrible as you suggest, then it will be a source of great amusement.” 

Underhill bowed, disappearing to fetch the playmakers. 

The playmakers weren’t the most organized professionals they had ever seen. There seemed to be quite a dispute between them about what the Lion should wear, but eventually it was all sorted out. Alec recognized Clary’s friend Simon in the play, and he was glad it had been chosen for the night’s entertainment. He wasn’t much one for the arts, but at least they were among friends in a way. 

“If we offend, it is with our good will,” the prologue speaker of the play began, “that you should think, we come not to offend, but with good will.” 

“These fellows do not know how to use their words at all!” the Duke stated loudly. 

The prologue speaker stumbled momentarily at this, then foraged on bravely. Duke Aldertree had indeed found his amusement, laughing at nearly every line in the play. The lines were full of blunders and mispronunciations, but the playmakers were clearly a passionate group who put their best effort in. When it came time for the Wall in the play to state his purpose, the Duke nearly lost it.

“Next thing we know furniture and cutlery will begin to speak!” he nearly choked out. 

“I think they’re quite charming,” Magnus said, that a combination of graciousness and defiance only he could manage to combine in five words. The Duke said nothing in return, but did not insult the playmakers again either. 

Alec nodded in agreement, taking Magnus’ hand. He knew Magnus must appreciate these people’s hard work and willingness to test their limits more than all the people of noble lineage that the seats behind them were full of. Magnus had been an orphan, a child of a poor mother who had died young and a no-good father no one had ever been able to track down. 

Privately, Alec had always wondered if that was one of the reasons Robert disliked Magnus so much. He wasn’t made of old money and prestige, and had fought for everything he now had in his life. He had made it through school with a combination of intelligence, charm, and hard work that had earned him various scholarships, and while this was admirable, those of noble blood often turned their nose up at anyone who wasn’t one of them.

It didn’t matter what Robert thought, though. Alec admired Magnus all the more for having risen above the prejudices of society, and for being the most genuine person Alec had ever met. 

The play was ending, and all of these noble people could go back to their fancy homes and their disdainful way of looking at the world. Alec was going home to a place full of love.

***

High up in a tower above, the faeries watched the day’s festivities come to a close. The air of the summer night lay thick over the city, making the Queen long for the breezes that ran through the shady forest. She stood back a little, watching her husband stand near the front with Meliorn, taking in the action as usual. 

“It is a night of great singing and dancing,” the King noted. 

“It is as good a time as any to bless this place,” the Queen suggested. 

“I suppose such is our duty on this day of nuptials,” the King remarked.

The Queen joined her husband near the edge of the tower. They whispered words of love and prosperity over the town, their trains singing behind them. The Queen knew the townspeople feared them, but on nights like this she wished they knew more of the true spirit of the faeries. They weren’t good or bad, per se, just as the mortals. They always made a point to bless the mortals on important days, no matter how much mischief they caused between such events. 

Though really, she suspected her husband and Meliorn may have caused a bit too much mischief as of late. 

Far below, the Queen watched two young men wind through the streets, hand-in-hand. The shorter one was describing something theatrically, waving his free hand around. The taller one was laughing at everything he said, eyes crinkling at the corners and unable to take his gaze off of his lover. The sight of the taller one reminded her of someone, perhaps some mortal lover. Yes, he reminded her of that Lightwood man she used to meet, though he looked a good deal happier than he ever had. She wondered if she should go meet Robert Lightwood tonight. He was not far from here, and he would never deny her. 

But he wasn’t what she was longing for. The Queen longed for something  _ else _ , some feeling that was as fleeting as a mortal lifetime but felt like it could last forever. She wondered if the man in the street was Robert’s son, his physique so resembled him. Perhaps that had been the boy Robert had complained of, the boy he had begged the love potion for.

But no, it couldn’t be. This young man’s love was nothing but genuine; the Queen had seen enough love spells to know that. He pulled the other man down an alleyway, catching him in a kiss, and the Queen averted her eyes. The urge to escape the the forest had never felt stronger, to be away from these mortals and their ideas of love.

Meliorn seemed to read the Queen’s thoughts, coming over to her and gazing down at the mortals she could no longer bear to look at. 

“If we have offended, think of it as mended,” he chanted over them, as if he had his own version of a faerie blessing. “You have all but slumbered here, as these visions did appear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it all the way through the story! Thank you SO MUCH for reading, it means everything. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can always find me on [tumblr](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can come scream at me on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) or on twitter as [@zahra_bane](https://twitter.com/zahra_bane) :)


End file.
